One Quick Hit
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige revisits the idea of her and Johnny having a quick hit. Set after Season 1, Episode 5: O-Mouth.


**A/N: If you've read anything I've written, this definitely isn't my usual pairing. But I wanted to mix things up a bit. And after a darker story yesterday...today's a lighter story, which means back to angst tomorrow. 6 days!**

* * *

Paige was just drunk enough that this seemed like a good idea.

At the time.

But now that she was in the moment and sobering up, she was having second thoughts.

No one at The Drop caught her eye and Johnny struck out.

 _Looking around, Paige made sure everyone else was occupied as she approached Johnny. Jakes, Briggs and Charlie were playing pool, and Mike was having a drink with Abby at the bar. "Let's get out of here."_

" _Come on, P, it's still early."_

 _Paige leaned forward, brushing her lips over his ear, but being careful not to touch him anywhere. To her over observant roommates, she just wanted it to look like she was sharing a secret with Johnny, not trying to hook up with him. Because the last thing she wanted was four other people getting over involved in her sex life. "That quick hit we talked about earlier, I'm game you are."_

 _Johnny spit out his drink and wiped his mouth, his eyes widening once he realized she was serious. "Are you for real?"_

 _Paige finished off her beer and set the empty bottle down on the bar, "Pay your bar tab, I'll go make an excuse."_

Paige was in Johnny's lap, trying to take things from one level to the next. She pulled at his shirt as she sloppily kissed him, before moving her lips to his neck to gently bite him. Johnny fisted his hand in her hair, pulling Paige closer as she moved over him. Her eyes fluttered closed as he nibbled on her ear, but once his lips moved back to hers, her eyes shot open. Pulling back from him, she rested her forehead against his, "This isn't going to work," Paige whispered through ragged breaths.

Kissing Johnny was nice. He was a good kisser and she was pretty sure he'd be good in bed, but there was just no chemistry between them. Despite finding him attractive, she wasn't attracted to him. If she was going to risk their friendship, she wanted to feel lightheaded when she kissed him. Feel like she never wanted to stop.

"Seems like it's working," Johnny said, teasing the skin just underneath the hem of her jean shorts, shifting her slightly.

"No offense Johnny, but kissing you is like kissing my brother."

"You kissed your brother?" Johnny asked, moving his hands to her hips, trying to get her to start grinding on him again. "I always knew you were a little freaky, but damn, P."

Maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe she didn't need to have explosive chemistry with Johnny if she was going to sleep with him. Maybe it was better if she didn't. That way she wouldn't be tempted to do it again. It would help safeguard them from being tempted again. She brushed her lips over his and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him take control of the kiss. She just needed to relax and let this happen. Paige suddenly froze when she felt Johnny hardening beneath her, "This is not happening," Paige announced, climbing off him. "I'm sorry."

"Paige, come onnnnn," Johnny said, dragging out the last word. "You're here, I'm here..." He reached for her hand and she pulled away from him, flopping back on his bed.

"Not happening." A few seconds passed and Johnny leaned back so he was laying next to her, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

"I hate you right now." Clearly frustrated, Johnny groaned and grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

Paige laughed, "Sorry about that, I thought - it just, it wasn't working for me." She felt a little bad for getting Johnny all excited and not taking care of him, but there was only so much she was willing to do to lend a helping hand, and _that_ was no longer on the list. "Can you honestly say this wasn't awkward at all?"

"Have you seen you?" Johnny asked, lifting the pillow off his face and placing it beneath his head. "You were easily the hottest girl at The Drop tonight. I'm a guy, you're hot. That's all it takes."

"Oh my God, yeah, this so isn't happening." What had she been thinking? She was confident that she and Johnny could hook up tonight and go back to being friends tomorrow. There wouldn't be any awkwardness after the fact. There wasn't a chance she was going to fall in love with him or that he'd follow her around like a lovesick puppy. It would've been exactly what they described it as, one quick hit to get them both through a dry spell. Nothing more, nothing less.

"So are things going to weird between us now? Because if they're already weird, we should just sleep together." Johnny reached over, lightly tracing the back of his fingers along her arm.

From any other guy, that would feel seductive. From Johnny, it just felt wrong. "No way in hell." She knew Johnny well enough that he wouldn't actually pressure her to sleep with him and after a few days he'd get over this. Sure, he might tease her about being a tease and maybe tell the rest of the house that they made out, but he probably wouldn't because then she'd have to mention kissing him was like kissing her brother and that was something no guy wanted anyone to hear.

"So now what?" Johnny asked.

"I'm going to leave you to take care of whatever you need to take care of," Paige said, hopping off the bed.

"You're really going to leave me hanging? Come on, P. This is all your fault, you know."

Paige pulled up her shirt, squeezing her bra clad breasts together for Johnny's benefit, "Happy now?"

"I've seen less of you in a bikini," Johnny pointed out. "Show some more skin. Give me something good to think about."

Laughing, Paige pulled her shirt back on, "You'll just have to wait until next time we hit the beach, because that's all you're seeing tonight." Grabbing a bottle of lotion off the dresser, she tossed it to him as she opened his bedroom door.

"You're an evil woman!"

"Paige? Johnny?" Charlie called, walking upstairs.

Paige ran her fingers through her hair, laughing as she hovered in the doorway. "In here." There was a reason why she had never seriously considered hooking up with a housemate until tonight. It was impossible to get any privacy in this house.

Charlie walked over to the doorway and peered inside, "What are you two up to? Mike wants to watch a movie. Jakes and Briggs went to get some beer and pick up a few pizzas."

"Just hanging out," Paige said, slinging her arm around Charlie's shoulder, ushering her out of Johnny's room to give him some alone time.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs in a few. I have to call this girl back," Johnny said.

"Whatever desperate woman you're going to call can wait until tomorrow," Charlie said.

"Yeah, well, I promised I'd call her tonight, didn't I, P?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think she was desperate," Paige quickly said, trying not to take offense at Charlie's words. It wasn't like Charlie knew that _she_ was the reason Johnny needed to be alone right now. "Misguided, maybe. Not desperate. She was definitely hot." Paige looked over her shoulder and winked at Johnny as she shut his bedroom door.

"Hottest girl in the bar!" Johnny called through the door.

"If she was so hot, why did Johnny leave with you and not her?" Charlie asked.

"It was her sister's birthday or something. She thought it'd be rude to ditch her," Paige easily lied.

"You actually met her though, right?"

Charlie had _no_ idea, but she needed to change the subject before she accidentally slipped up. "Yes, why are we still talking about Johnny's sex life?" Paige asked. "Is Mike making popcorn?"

THE END


End file.
